koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xu Huang
Xu Huang (rōmaji: Jyō Kō) is a general who willingly defected to Cao Cao. Humble and honest with his troops, he was well liked for his old-fashioned geniality. He participated in several of his lord's campaigns, but it was his excellent service at Fan Castle which garnered Cao Cao's trust and gratitude. Historically, Cao Cao warmly praised Xu Huang to match Zhou Yafu's character. After his death, he has been praised as one of the Five Generals of Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms states he wielded a giant axe and that he once dueled Guan Yu in Jing Province. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 33 years old and his height is 185 cm (close to 6'1"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has him at forty-eighth place. The height for his Kessen II counterpart is 175 cm (almost 5'9"). Role in Games :"Those guys just got poleaxed!" ::―Mitsunari Ishida; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Xu Huang is a warrior who is on a continuous path for strength. He starts serving Wei sometime after the Allied Forces against Dong Zhuo disband. He acts as one of the generals present at Guan Du and usually appears in the following conflicts against Liu Bei and Sun Quan. One of his shining moments of service is his defense of Fan Castle. There, he challenges his friend and enemy, Guan Yu. Xu Huang lives to participate in the final conflicts for the series. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends has him hurry to aid Cao Ren's forces at Fan Castle. Surrounded by Guan Yu's army in the west, Xu Huang appears from the south and leads an offensive assault. He bids Cao Ren to leave the castle's defense to him and strikes back against the impending siege weapons. If he successfully defends the castle, his ally will join him on the defense and Guan Yu will be forced to join the fray. Upon meeting the enemy commander, Guan Yu expresses the regret he feels fighting a friend but is interested in clashing blades with him. Xu Huang answers in kind and the two generals fight with earnest. The latter slays the former to claim victory. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Xu Huang first served Yang Feng during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. After Dong Zhuo's downfall, he served Emperor Xian. When the emperor fled, Xu Huang escorted him to Luo Yang and met Cao Cao. Cao Cao becomes impressed with Xu Huang and offers him service, which the warrior accepts. His first battle under his new master is Guan Du, in which he befriends Guan Yu. They part ways after the battle and Xu Huang continues serving Cao Cao's campaigns. After Wei loses Chi Bi and they conquer Tong Gate, Xu Huang rushes to Cao Ren's rescue at Fan Castle and the events remain similar to his previous Legend Mode. Xu Huang strikes Guan Yu down as his most worthy adversary and serves Cao Pi's reign after Cao Cao passes away. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Sima Yi and Cao Pi, as the trio works together to punish the traitor, Meng Da, at Xin Castle. He has stationed himself within the castle's walls and doesn't budge, causing his men to decline towards mutiny. Xu Huang, though weakened with illness, charges into battle to destroy the traitor in honor of his departed friend and lord. As the dust settles, he swears to continue serving Wei until his dying days. Dynasty Warriors 6 has him continue being a major general at Fan Castle, defending the southern gate from several generals. He also appears at Chi Bi and imparts inspirational words to a curious Zhang Liao. When Sima Yi defects against Cao Cao in Xu Chang, Xu Huang joins the strategist's side of the battle. Finding his former master to be a worthy challenge for his prowess, he arrives in the northern-west corner of the map. Xu Huang acts as a supporting general throughout Wei's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, first appearing in Guan Du. He rallies the men to keep up their morale and stays close to Cao Cao throughout the battle. Afterwards, he can be seen in ally ranks at Chi Bi, Tong Gate, and Fan Castle. He arrives during the second half to offer new troops for the cause. To allow Xiahou Dun the chance to strike down Guan Yu, Xu Huang offers to protect Xiang Yang for the army. During Shu's version of Fan Castle, he is one of the defenders with Cao Ren. He also appears as a persistent Wei general in Wu's Nan Jun. His first Legendary Mode takes place before his service to Wei, in which he valiantly works together with Cao Cao's generals to protect the emperor from Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao's greedy clutches. Xu Huang spars against several famed generals known for their war-like spirit for his second Legendary Mode. By doing so, he hopes to fine tune his own skills and strengths as a warrior. Cao Cao invites Xu Huang for a friendly sparring match between his retainers in his third Legendary Mode. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centered on Xu Huang. As Cao Cao attempts to conquer Yuan Shao in the north, Yuan Shu and Liu Bei leads troops in rebellion in the south at Xuzhou. If their activities are neglected for too long, they could be burdensome. Therefore, Cao Cao hails for a counteroffensive. Xu Huang is among the generals sent to suppress them, and he follows Guo Jia's leadership. Xu Huang proceeds by taking the enemy garrisons to make way for a construction unit. To defend the ally main camp, he consequently beats Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Zhang He, who leads reinforcements sent by Yuan Shao. As the enemy main camp lies with its defenses broken, Xu Huang duels Guan Yu. Never one to pass up the opportunity of acquiring spectacular talent, Guo Jia inquires for Guan Yu's submission while in the midst of fighting Xu Huang. The sworn brother would rather prepare himself for death, yet stalls due to worrying about the safety of his brother's wives. Seeking to additionally match blades with Xu Huang again, Guan Yu lays down his blade and swears his surrender to the "Han Dynasty". Warriors Orochi Xu Huang is forced to serve Orochi in the first game. Claiming that the servitude wounded his warrior's pride, he willingly follows Cao Pi throughout his scheming and is excited at the chance to fight Lu Bu upon encountering him in the final stage. In Warriors Orochi 2, he leaves his home on a training journey and joins the Samurai forces. While sparring with Musashi, they spot a fleeing Himiko and Da Ji. They put aside their blades for one another and aim them towards the fleeing Orochi troops. During their pursuit, both warriors prove their might against the serpent army and make the chase a miniature competition with one another. In the end, they are unable to completely capture either maiden. He shares his dream stage with two other weapon masters and "gods of war", Kenshin and Guan Yu. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Xu Huang was a part of the human forces who were overwhelmed at Dongkou. When Hanbei's forces return to the past, Xu Huang is one of the many saved by their actions. Later in the story, Xu Huang is ordered to search for more allies for the coalition. He patronizes his comrade, Benkei, for trying to act for self interest, although he is somewhat guilty of the claim with his personal desire to fight strong opponents. Recognizing her inventions, Xu Huang identifies Yueying for the search party at Tedorigawa. He also helps rescue Da Ji at Sekigahara. He is one of the white hooded party members in the downloadable scenario, "Warriors of Purity". Kessen In Kessen II, he is an optional general Cao Cao can choose to recruit before the Battle of Bo Wan Po. In Shu's scenario, he will participate in the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun in an army led by Xun Yu. The developers describe him as a hot-tempered hero who wants to test his might at every opportunity. He has good war stats and abilities and often serves as a secondary general. Character Information Personality Considered to be a mighty warrior with a strong sense of justice, Xu Huang is a man who adamantly stays true to his life as a warrior. He does not care for politics or bribery, believing that one's strength can only carve the new future. A man who lives by his blade, he will even continue his lifestyle during times of peace. In the Japanese script, he speaks in an archaic warrior's tone. He admires Guan Yu's wisdom and experience and each warrior acknowledges the other man's abilities. While both men share common ideals, Xu Huang also sees his friend as one of his greatest obstacles to overcome. In the Warriors Orochi series, he shares a cross universe affinity with Musashi and Benkei. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Xu Huang is given the nickname of "The White Knight" while the English version changes it to "The Pursuer of Strength". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Warlords". Xu Huang's weapon of choice in the Dynasty Warriors series -until Dynasty Warriors 6 and beyond- and the discontinued Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online is a type of great axe. He was famed to wield a weapon of the same caliber within the novel. The original names for his third, fourth, and Level 11 weapons take their namesakes from one of the Four Divine Beast of Constellations famous in Eastern Asia, the White Tiger. The White Tiger rules the west and is opposite of the Blue Dragon in the east. Within the Dynasty Warriors series, Guan Yu often represents the Blue Dragon. As a side note, he and Lu Meng share the same names for their weapons, though Xu Huang is the "fangs" while Lu Meng acts as the "jaw". The characteristics for the names are a likely homage to each general's roles during Fan Castle. His Skill chart in Dynasty Warriors 6 is vaguely shaped like a sideways rendition of his family name, Xu (徐). Voice Actors * Paul St. Peter - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) * Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) * Travis Willingham - Dynasty Warriors 6~7, Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) * Michael McConnohie - Kessen II (English-uncredited) * Byeon Yeong-Hui - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Kim Jeong-Eun - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Keichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirofumi Tanaka - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Kessen II (Japanese) * Shigeru Nakahara - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD Quotes :See also: Xu Huang/Quotes *"It damages my pride to serve one such as Orochi." *"Here I am, everyone! Xu Huang has arrived!" *"Open this road for me, Xu Huang." :"You are my enemy now, Guan Yu. And to my enemies I can not yield!" ::~~Guan Yu and Xu Huang; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"I would say, the path of the warrior is not an individual one. For as a warrior, he is only one portion of the greater purpose. He must conquer his ego. He must have strength. His duty is to guide events towards the stated goal." ::~~Talking with Zhang Liao; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"It is the fate of a warrior to test himself against those stronger than he! Master Cao Cao! I challenge you!" :"And for this, you join Sima Yi? Xu Huang, I know not whether to praise your determination or laugh at your foolishness!" ::~~Xu Huang and Cao Cao; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"A warrior's might should not be used for greed. The purity of my blade shall bring an end to your tyranny!" :"You miserable little worm, you talk too much! I know how to shut you up!" ::~~Xu Huang and Dong Zhuo; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I stand at the point of no return. Challenge me, and say goodbye to life." :"All I can do is have faith in my skill and advance as I am told. I will not allow you to impede me!" ::~~''Mitsuhide and Xu Huang; Warriors Orochi'' *"And you must be Musashi's new... friend?" :"I am a comrade who walks the same path, and a friend as well." ::~~''Kojirō and Xu Huang; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"We each have a rival who helps us to improve our craft. That is a great blessing." :"I agree! However, I shall master the ways of the sword before you do!" :"On the contrary, I will be the first to reach the summit of true might!" ::~~Xu Huang and Musashi; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Xu Huang/Movesets Moveset Dynasty Warriors 7 Xu Huang is affiliated with the pike in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Holds his left hand up in a prayer as he is surrounded in an aura and a beam of light sparks to knock enemies back. He is also temporarily rendered invulnerable to all attacks/effects. :Musou - Earthshaker (大河断): : Slams the ground and sends forth an air wave. :Alternate Musou - Terra Pierce (高峰両断破): R1 + : Does an upward slash along the ground to cause huge rocks to form underneath those in front of him. Dynasty Warriors Next For this title, Xu Huang uses the Giant Axe as his weapon. It was previously only available as downloadable content in Dynasty Warriors 7. :EX Attack: , , , : : : ;Warriors Orochi He gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Strikes the ground with immense power. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires :EX Attack: , , , : The user charges up before unleashing a broad downward slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Huang keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :Aerial Musou - (山雲断): , : Does a continuous spinning attack while in mid-air, ending the attack with a wide blue-tinted slash across the screen. :Awakening Musou: Swings from right to left numerous times. It ends with the user resting the axe on the floor before swinging it at the direction of the target. Upon gaining a certain amount of hits, the user changes attack pattern by driving weapon into the earth repeatedly before doing a short-range spin near the final phase of the move. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Xu Huang/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Rescue of the Emperor *Requirements: Lock Yuan Shu's barricade within 5 minutes while breaking through the Emperor's. Historical Information Xu Huang was a prominent military general under Cao Cao and Cao Pi during the late. He was most noted for breaking the siege at the Battle of Fancheng in 219. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Xu Huang began his career as an official in Hedong, responsible for the daily order of business and being a courier between offices. Later, he followed Yang Feng, being promoted to Cavalry Commander for his achievements in battle. When Dong Zhuo abducted the Emperor, Yang Feng was one of the warlords who led their forces to intercept the rebels. Xu Huang himself earned many victories, and gained favor of the Emperor. It was at this point he was named Lord of the Capital Precinct under the Han rule. Cao Cao set out to move Emperor Xian from Chang An to Xu Chang, and again, Yang Feng opposed him. Xu Huang rode to challenge Cao Cao's forces, wielding his trademark axe. Xu Zhu was sent to duel with him, and neither man was able to gain the upper hand. As he was unwilling to fight against Xu Huang, Cao Cao sent out Man Chong, an old friend of Xu Huang's, to recruit him into Cao Cao's own army. Xu Huang helped Cao Cao establish Xu Chang as the capital after much consideration in leaving Yang Feng. He was promoted to Deputy General, then Auxiliary General, in succession. He was most notably good friends of Zhang Liao and Guan Yu during the latter's service with Cao Cao. In cooperation with Cao Hong, he was ordered to defend Tong Gate against Ma Chao. Xu Huang immediately rode forth to save Cao Hong after he was lured into a trap. After Ma Chao's defeat, Xu Huang chased both Guan Yu and Guan Ping at Yencheng. Cao Cao admired Xu Huang greatly after he ignored Guan Yu's appeal by using their relationship. Under Cao Pi, Xu Huang was elevated to the rank of General of the Right, and was titled as Lord of Luxiang. After defeating Liu Bei, he was rewarded the title, Lord of Yangping. In Sima Yi's campaign against Shu in the year 227 AD, Xu Huang was faced against Meng Da, a general of Shu who agreed to defect to Wei. Xu Huang lost his temper and called him a traitor, and Meng Da responded with a volley of arrows. Xu Huang died of wounds on the way back to the capital, at the age of fifty-seven. He was posthumously titled as Courageous Lord. Gallery Trivia *Due to a certain bug regarding his jumping charge attack from older titles, his nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Jōcopter" (ジョコプター), a portmanteau of the Japanese way of saying Xu (Jō) and helicopter. The nickname also doubles as an inside-joke of sorts with his character since he proudly states his family name and style name in battle. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters